When Hearts Collide
by Killing Me Softly Song Contest
Summary: After an unexpected accident puts Bella in a coma, Edward is forced to reveal their hidden relationship, and uses the power of song to coax his love to awaken.


**"KILLING ME SOFTLY WITH HIS SONG" ANONYMOUS O/S CONTEST**

**Title: When Hearts Collide**

**Rating: T**

**Penname and FFn link:**

**Title of Song Used for the Serenade and Artist: "I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes**

**Word Count: 9960**

**Disclaimer: Everything related to the Twilight saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. Summit Entertainment owns all the rights to the Twi saga films. I only own writing this story, plot lines and all. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: After an unexpected accident puts Bella in a coma, Edward is forced to reveal their hidden relationship, and uses the power of song to coax his love to awaken. **

Edward emerged from the music room, newly finished composition in hand, in time to see a flock of fellow students running in a frenzy down the hall towards the main entrance of the school. He tried to ask them what was going on, but they ignored him and just continued about their way. Curious as to what exactly was happening, he quickly followed after them.

He arrived at the school's main lobby area and paused, as his eyes grew wide from the sight before him. The other kids he had followed disappeared within the mass of people that had gathered there. It was an unbelievable crowd. It seemed almost everyone in the school was assembled in the small space, and they all seemed to be speaking to one another in hushed tones and casting wary glances outside towards the school parking lot. It was quite an unusual sight in an otherwise normally peaceful academy, and Edward knew that some big commotion had to have happened to stir up the student body and faculty this way. Apparently, it wasn't just another ordinary day at Cullen Prep.

Edward wanted to know what event he had apparently missed while he had holed himself away inside the music room since early that morning, and tried to spy in the crowd the familiar face of his mother, Esme Cullen, who also happened to be the headmistress of the school. Edward knew that she'd be a good, direct source of information, if he was able to find her.

Not seeing Esme anywhere in the lobby area, Edward figured that she must be ahead of the crowd and outside the main entrance. He immersed himself in the crowd, steadily pushing his way from the back towards the front, trying to make his way out to the school parking lot, which was apparently where all the action was. Along the way, he nudged a few students and tapped a few shoulders to gain insight as to what was happening. As he fully expected, no one could really tell him for certain, each one giving their own account of events; however, from his brief conversations he was able to gain a few consistent bits and pieces here and there.

What he was able to gather was that there had been an accident that happened right on campus not too long ago, as everyone else began arriving for the day. Cars were damaged and the police had to be called, and in fact were still there conducting interviews in their investigation of the incident. Also, people were injured and had to be taken to the hospital by ambulance, but other than those few details, no one could tell him anything more specific.

Funny, Edward thought, he hadn't heard any sirens, but he chalked that up to being tucked away inside the music room, lost on working on his latest composition. Whatever had happened, it was shaping up to be a great story. He wondered briefly if the school newspaper was already working on the copy.

As he made his way to the outside, he could see groups of people gathered off to the sides talking to officers. The accident must've been bigger than he originally figured, considering the amount of police presence involved.

Edward spotted his brother, Emmett, Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, along with his mom, in one of those groups. He made his way over to them and quietly joined their group, not wanting to disturb their current discussion with the policeman. The officer noticed Edward's presence and immediately interrogated him as to whether he had any more to add to the current interview, and Edward explained that he really had no idea what was going on having been inside the music room all this time and was hoping to find out from his mother, giving a pointed nod to Esme. Esme introduced him as her other son, and with that the officer took his leave to join the other officers in the accident area, satisfied with Edward's statement of ignorance and that he had all he needed from this group.

As the officer walked away, it was only then that Edward noticed a section of the lot currently in the process of being cornered off by police tape and riddled with spray paint markings. Edward also spied the wrecked mini-van right in the center being hooked up to a huge tow truck.

"Jesus, what the hell happened over there? That must've been some accident," Edward exclaimed in disbelief.

Esme answered, "I know, dear. It looks terrible, doesn't it? It's just been an awful morning for the school. As for what happened, well, no one really knows for sure. It was mass chaos for a while. The few eyewitness accounts were pretty spotty according to the officers. All we know is that that was Tyler Crowley's van over there, and he apparently lost control of it when he hit a patch of ice as he entered the school lot, and caused an accident. The poor kid only got his driver's license not too long ago." Esme had her overly sympathetic expression upon her face.

"It wasn't just some minor accident, Mom," Emmett interjected. "Don't minimize things. It's really some serious stuff, Edward. Geez, he not only took out a few cars, but he also ended up running someone over in the process and could've easily killed her. Lucky for him, he didn't right off the bat, but she was in bad shape when the paramedics took her. I'd say that's more than just having had a fender bender."

"Shhh..." Esme tried to hush up Emmett. She took a quick glance around to see if other surrounding students had heard. She then continued in almost a whisper, "It's not common knowledge that Tyler ran over the poor dear and that she's badly hurt. No one had really seen her pinned beneath the cars until the first officers arrived. The officers were wise enough to move the initial crowd away, so that they wouldn't notice. They spared them what must've been a very gruesome sight. I can't have that news getting around just yet. It would definitely alarm the student body more and they're already stirred up. We still need to conduct classes today. All they need to know for the moment is that two victims, one of which being Tyler, had to be taken to the hospital. Let them just speculate that it may have just been precautionary. As soon as I find out word from the hospital as to her state, then I'll hold an assembly and break the news gently to the rest of the school."

"It was that bad, huh? I could understand why you'd want to keep it quiet, especially because of possible liability to the school," Edward commented. "So, who was the unfortunate victim of Crowley's bad driving?" Edward continued to inquire.

"Oh, the poor thing, she probably didn't see or hear him coming at all. She barely had time to react," Rosalie said with a pitying tone.

Emmett then remarked, "She was a tiny little gal too. It was probably harsh. Heard its going to be touch and go from one of the first responders. Hopefully she's strong enough to make it. It would really be too bad if she doesn't."

Just then their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of the Crowley van being hauled away, and another tow truck positioning itself to haul away another vehicle. With the obstacle out of the way, Edward's eyes were immediately drawn to what was revealed on the other side. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the old, faded red Chevy truck in its usual parking spot. It was the jalopy of a truck that he constantly teased Bella about driving. It had severe damage on the driver's side, and Edward deduced that it was probably one of the cars that Crowley hit, and the damage seemed more severe since it was a truck that looked ready to fall apart anyways. However, what really garnered Edward's attention was the pool of blood on the pavement by the truck's tires. Seeing that sent shudders down Edward's spine. He instantly had a bad feeling, but he wanted to maintain his composure, knowing that all he's observed didn't necessarily mean that Bella was the girl that got hurt.

"Who was the girl?" Edward inquired, his voice cracking.

"Oh, Edward, the poor dear. She drove that truck over there," Esme answered, glancing in the truck's direction with sympathetic eyes. "It was our newest student, Isabella Swan, you know, our latest boarder. She was a transfer from Forks. It's really very unfortunate..."

"NO!" Edward shouted, halting Esme in her dialogue, and a growl escaped from his lips. "What hospital? Where did they take her?" He asked frantically.

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie looked at each other quite startled at Edward's sudden change in demeanor. Edward asked again, this time more forcefully, "What hospital?"

"Seattle General, dear. I've already called ahead to your father," Esme stated, confusion all over her face. "Why? What's the matter? Are you good friends with her?"

Edward didn't give time to listen any further nor to answer questions, having immediately sprinted off for his own car, leaving the three stunned in his wake. He ran so fast and hurled himself into his Volvo, not even noticing that he had dropped the composition he had been holding. He could see Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme running after him, trying to demand an explanation, but he had no time to waste. He started his car and sped out of the school parking lot, like a bat of hell, bound for Seattle General Hospital.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rosalie posed the question to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I wonder what's gotten into him all of a sudden? Where he's going off to in such a hurry? He knows very well he can't just take off like that. Oh, we're going to have some words. I didn't even know he knew the Swan girl," Esme commented.

"He couldn't have known her too well, especially since he always seems to be sequestered in the music room, and from what I've noticed, she's pretty much a loner. Too shy really to reach out and make new friends," Rosalie responded. "Alice and I have tried, but apart from meek greetings, she liked to keep pretty much to herself. What do you think Em, honey? Know anything about this?"

Emmett piped up, "I think I know what's going on. Edward's been holding out on us," showing the stack of papers he had just picked up to Esme and Rosalie, then suddenly all of them instantly understood . The title of Edward's newest composition was "Bella's Lullaby".

Edward raced to Seattle General Hospital, breaking several traffic laws in the process. He was very lucky that no traffic cop was around, cause he certainly didn't need to deal with tickets at the moment.

He arrived at the hospital and immediately rushed inside to seek out his father, not even bothering to park properly. He stormed past the nurse's desk, ignoring rants of how he just wasn't allowed to do so, and began frenziedly combing the halls of the Emergency department, determined to find his father and get an update on Bella's condition. He finally was able to track down his father whom was hurriedly rushing towards the surgery ward, already donned in his surgical scrubs and gloves. Carlisle was quite surprised to see Edward rushing towards him looking quite distraught.

"Edward, what the hell? What are you doing here? How did you get past...? Never mind, whatever it is, it's got to wait. I'm needed in surgery now. I have a patient that is critical and I need to tend to immediately," Carlisle said emphatically.

"Is it Bella? Is that who you're going to operate on?"

"Bella? Who?"

"I mean Isabella Swan, Dad. Mom told me that she had been in an accident over at school, and that she was hurt and brought here. Is she your patient? If not, do you know who her doctor is. I really need to know how she is," desperation seeping out of Edward's every word.

"Oh yes, the Swan girl. Yes, she's my patient. She was critically injured in the accident. I need to go help her immediately, so if you would excuse me," Carlisle stated as he tried to push past Edward who was now blocking his way.

Edward's face turned dark before he bombarded his father with a multitude of questions. "How is she? What are her injuries? How bad is everything? Is she conscious? Is everything going to be all right with her? Is she going to make it? You're going to do everything in your power to save her, right?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, Son! I didn't realize you knew this girl. I suppose you just need an update for your school. Listen, I understand your concern and that of your mother's and the school. I'll answer any and all your questions, but now isn't the time. Right now, I'm really needed in surgery. Isabella doesn't have a moment to waste. Her chances of successfully recovering are imperative upon not wasting any more time." With that Edward stepped aside and let Carlisle pass, knowing that it was more important for his father to care for Bella then fill him in.

"But...but, I'm not here for them...I'm...I'm..." Edward tried to say for clarification, but didn't get a chance to explain further to his dad. Carlisle had already trotted off to the restricted surgery ward, disappearing through its double doors, while Edward, unable to follow any further, just stood there feeling helpless.

Not knowing what to do with himself and really wanting some more information on Bella's condition, he made his way back to the Nurse's station, and began hounding anyone there whom he thought might have any information on Bella. Unfortunately, no one there could give him any more news than what he already knew from his father, or if they did have information, they weren't relaying it to him, and no one bothered enough to find out anything for him. He became increasingly frustrated.

His father had mentioned that she was critical and that worried him tremendously. Hundreds of thoughts about what exactly were the injuries she suffered raced through his mind. His heart clenched at the pain Bella must have endured or is still enduring at the moment. He wanted to take that suffering away from her, feeling that he would undoubtedly switch places with if it was possible.

Emmett's earlier words about how her injuries seemed really bad and that it would be touch and go also plagued him. He didn't want to have to think about Bella dying, but he couldn't push that fear out of his head. Bella definitely hadn't deserved this, and tears began flowing from his eyes from the agony he felt.

Edward wandered aimlessly about the floor trying to find a familiar face on the staff, hoping that since they would know him, that they would become more helpful and sympathetic to his situation and be able to give him an update on Bella's condition. Unfortunately, he was having no luck finding anyone he knew.

He found himself back at the Nurse's station hoping for a change of guard, wanting new staff to badger about any word on Bella, but it was still the same nurses there who weren't very helpful initially. At this point, he felt utterly defeated, and knew that he just needed to wait around for his father to be done with surgery and then hopefully he'd finally know more.

He moved himself to the waiting area and plopped himself down on a vacant chair in a secluded corner, deciding to take the advice of one of the last nurses he harassed. Because of his erratic behavior, it was suggested that he go find a place to calm down, or else security would be called in to promptly throw him out of the hospital, despite the fact that he was Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son. There was really nothing more that he could do for the time being but wait.

As he sat there, he fidgeted endlessly and continually raked his hand through his hair, a habit he couldn't help but do whenever he was nervous or riddled with worry. He was completely disheartened that he still didn't know more about how Bella was. He needed answers desperately, if anything to just erase the unpleasant thoughts that kept racing through his mind about Bella, wanting to make him scream. However, no one was willing to give them to him. He just had to continue to sit there and wait patiently.

Seconds passed, which turned into minutes, which then turned into hours of waiting. It felt like an eternity to Edward. During his wait, his tears had ebbed and now he seemed to be all cried out. He still felt like screaming, expelling out the mix of emotions he now felt inside, running the gambit from extreme worry over Bella to anger at Tyler Crowley for hurting her. Either that or he wanted to punch something. He held himself back, however, knowing that acting out either one, would be one surefire way to get him expunged from the hospital, then he'd never get to see Bella.

When he could no longer stand to sit, he paced about the floor, hoping to catch sight of his father fresh from surgery. As he passed the Nurse's station, he never hesitated to ask if there was any word yet from his father or if Bella was out of surgery yet. He had been disappointed each round of pacing thus far, until a familiar nurse's voice caught his attention.

"Edward, good, I'm glad you're still here. Your father asked me to find you and tell you that you should go up to the 3rd floor where ICU is. It's about the girl you've been persistently inquiring about."

Edward's face immediately lit up and showed nothing but extreme gratitude, "Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Nurse Denali! I was going out of my mind. How is she? Is there anything you can tell me?"

"I better let your father talk to you, Edward. But, I will say that she's out of surgery now and has been admitted to her own room in the ICU, and your father is an excellent doctor to have, one of the best here in the hospital. Now get yourself up there."

"Oh, okay," Edward said softly and again nodded his thanks to the nurse.

He ran up the three flights of stairs to the ICU floor, too impatient to wait around for the elevator. As soon as he exited the stairwell, he spotted his father in deep conversation with a dark-haired man with a mustache wearing a cop's uniform. Edward could only see the man from his profile, but he assumed it had to be Bella's father. He had made the drive from Forks. They both looked very serious, and it further tightened the knot that had already formed in his stomach.

Edward swallowed hard, knowing that this wasn't how he had pictured finally meeting Bella's dad. It was the worst of circumstances to come face to face with one another, knowing that there would definitely be more questions from her father's end, especially about their relationship. Questions, he knew, that he didn't want to deal with at the moment. Bella, introducing the two of them, would've been a much more ideal situation to break the news to him that they were together.

Edward took a deep, steadying breath. He couldn't focus on his new-found anxiety of meeting Mr. Swan, or rather Police Chief Swan, or the upcoming interrogation he knew he was going to be subjected to sooner or later. He wanted to be there for Bella, and he knew he had to be strong considering the circumstances.

_Well, now was as good a time as any to meet Chief Swan and finally reveal to the rest of the world that they were a couple._

Carlisle caught sight of Edward and waved him over. Edward noticed that his father still had the very serious look on his face. It frightened him, not knowing what exactly it meant about Bella's condition.

Carlisle turned his attention onto Edward, "Good, I'm glad Tanya found you. Truthfully, I didn't think you'd still be around. No one else from the academy has come by yet, but from what your mother has told me initially, it was to be expected. Incidentally, she and your siblings should be here any minute," Carlisle stated taking a glance at his watch. " I figured, though, you seemed concern enough earlier to have stayed, especially since you seemingly wanted to blow off the rest of school today. You've had a very long wait."

"Yeah, no kidding," Edward retorted. "So, how is she? How did her surgery go? Tell me everything, please," he pleaded.

"I know you'd like to know how Isabella is. First, I'd like you to meet, Chief Charlie Swan. He's Isabella's father. As soon as he was notified of the accident and Isabella being admitted here, he dropped everything and drove straight from Forks to be here. He just arrived not too long ago and we were both just in to see Isabella," then turning his attention to Chief Swan, "Charlie, I'd like you to meet my son, Edward. He attends school with Isabella and was quite caring enough to worry considerably about her health. He's been here since this morning, right after she was brought in by ambulance, inquiring about her condition. You could imagine how word must have traveled quickly at the academy. I hope you won't mind me relaying him some information about Isabella's state. With your permission, of course."

Edward stuck his hand out to shake with Chief Swan's for which Charlie reluctantly took and returned the handshake. He could see that Charlie was eying him from head to toe, wary of his presence.

"I figured that this was Bella's father. I can see where Bella inherited her deep brown eyes. I've heard a lot about you, Chief Swan. It's nice to finally meet you, Sir. I'm really sorry it had to be under these terrible circumstances though," Edward said in his most charming voice and gave a beaming smile.

Carlisle smirked at his son's obvious attempt to win over Chief Swan. It hadn't really occurred to him until just then why Edward was overly concerned about a girl he felt Edward hardly knew. Edward definitely had some explaining to do.

"Uh, huh. Well, Edward, I'm touched by your concern for my daughter. I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage here, since Bells has never mentioned you that I recall. In fact, in the few months she's been at the academy, she's never told me anything about any friendships she has made, and I actually was beginning to worry for her. You see, it's unlike when she's back home in Forks. She's got a lot of good friends back home, kids that she's grown up with since she was a baby. I know it was hard for her to leave them behind. I hoped that she'd move on, though, so to speak. I reckon those friends would be devastated to hear about Bells freak accident," and Charlie looked forlornly towards Bella's hospital room for a brief moment before clearing his throat and composing himself.

The sadness in Chief Swan's eyes didn't escape Edward's notice and he suddenly felt weak. He needed to see her, find out what's happening with her, and he wanted nothing more than to burst into her hospital room and hold her hand. However, he kept control of himself, knowing that he still needed to make a good impression on Bella's father, or else he may never gain Chief Swan's permission to allow him to be by Bella's side in her time of need.

Charlie then continued on, "I haven't really had a chance to tell anyone else yet. I just rushed over here as soon as I heard. I still need to contact her mother, wherever she may be at the moment."

"Florida. Um, she's currently in Jacksonville, Sir," Edward interjected.

Both Chief Swan and Dr. Cullen's eyes perked up. It seemed Edward had gotten very close to Isabella. The extent of their relationship no one had really known about until now.

"Uh, huh. Well, I see that you seem to be very, very close with my daughter. So, exactly how close are the two of you? And why hasn't she said anything to me about you before?"

"Um..." Edward paused, searching for a good response. He figured that he might as well just come out and say it, hoping it would lead to him being able to see Bella sooner. "I'm her boyfriend, Sir. We've been together a while now."

A collective, audible gasp, was suddenly heard in the area, as Esme, Edward's siblings, and their significant others arrived just in time to hear Edward's big announcement. It wasn't necessarily a stunning surprise, since most present already suspected, but to have Edward reveal his and Bella's relationship finally and confirm their only recent suspicions was a bit bewildering.

Charlie turned his attention to Carlisle, "Did you know about this? Your son and my daughter?"

"I have to be honest and say that it's really the first I or my family has heard about the two of them. However, I began to surmise as much from his actions today." Carlisle looked around to his family for confirmation for which they all nodded their agreement to his statement.

Edward focused on Chief Swan and gained back his attention, "Sir, I know that you must have a ton of questions. Bella and I never intended for you, or anyone else for that matter, to find out in this way. I'd be happy to explain everything, but not right now. Right now, I'd just really like to see her and really know what's going on. Actually, I need to see her and I think it'll be important for her to know that I'm here. So, please, Sir, may I?" There was desperation in his voice and extreme pleading in his eyes.

"Alright, Edward, you seem like a decent kid, from a good family from what I can see, and apparently you're an important part of Bells life at this time. I have a feeling that she'd want you around, so I can't deny her. Go on right ahead. But, I assure you, we'll be talking a lot more later," his last words to Edward said sternly.

"Thank you so much, Chief Swan!" With that Edward quickly headed for Bella's room.

"I guess I better call Bells mother now. She'd want to be here too," Charlie related. "Carlisle, I think you better go in there and prep your son about Bells state."

Carlisle nodded and with a final pat of reassurance to Charlie's back went on to join Edward. Charlie took his leave to find a phone to call Bella's mother. The rest of the visiting Cullens; Esme, Emmett, and Alice, as well as Rosalie and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, decided to move themselves to the waiting area of the floor and make themselves comfortable, knowing that they'd probably be there for a long haul.

Edward entered Bella's room and almost collapsed on the spot from the sight of Bella lying there unmoving in her hospital bed. She looked so pale, weak, and fragile lying there. She was unconscious and had all sorts of tubes attached to her, casts on her left leg and arm, and her head was all bandaged up. As he moved closer to her bedside, Edward could see that she also had a lot of scrapes and bruises, and that was just on the exposed skin he could see.

He picked up her limp hand, holding it tight but still delicately, and he couldn't help but break down. Carlisle entered then and upon hearing his son's strangled sobs, made his way over to his side and put a loving arm around Edward's shoulders.

"I really should've warned you about her appearance before you came in. It's not an easy thing to take, seeing her like this."

"Oh, God, Dad! What happened to her? And how is she? Is she going to make it? She looks so...so...she looks so bad off. Please tell me she's going to be alright," Edward managed to choke out in between sobs.

Carlisle didn't answer right away. He removed his arm from Edward's shoulders and fetched a nearby chair, moving it closer to Bella's bedside.

"You should sit down," Carlisle urged, patting the chair in front of him and Edward complied and sat, never letting go of Bella's hand, and steeled himself for the news about her condition that he had been waiting on all day. Carlisle then continued, "Isabella is a very lucky girl that she wasn't immediately killed in the accident. She was very lucky indeed."

Carlisle could see Edward's face contort in pain from his words, but he kept going, knowing that ultimately Edward needed to know all this. "The boy who was driving did well to not have crushed her between the cars fully, or else she wouldn't be here now. We should really be grateful for that miracle. Needless to say, she still suffered an extensive amount of injuries both externally and internally. As you can see the impact caused a lot scrapes and bruises, as well as broke some bones, and she had some internal bleeding. My team did well to get all of those problems under control. What we're really worried about is the injury she sustained to her head."

"That's the worse of it, isn't it?" Edward broke in.

"Yes, son. She hit her head pretty hard on the pavement when she went down. There was some swelling around her brain that occurred as a result. Now, I did alleviate it and she's stabilized for now, but she slipped into a coma shortly after she came out of surgery."

"Oh, God, noooo! How could you let this happen to her?" Edward cried out.

"Please try to stay calm, Edward. Listen, I know this is all very difficult to hear. I am not exactly thrilled either to have had to relay it, first to Chief Swan, and now to you. And you know what, I will probably have to do it again for Isabella's mother, when she arrives, and I'm sure the rest of our family would also want to know. But, I don't believe in beating around the bush when it comes to illness. I am always truthful and direct when it comes to the health of my patients and relaying the information to their loved ones whether they'd want to hear it or not; however, I'm also just as aggressive in doing everything in my power to help my patients heal and recover fully. Believe me, I'm doing everything I can to help your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, dad. Really, I don't blame you for anything. It's just...it's just Bella doesn't deserve to go through any of this."

"I know, son. No one deserves what she went through. The fact of the matter is that although Isabella is stabilized, I don't think there was really any way for me or my team to prevent her from slipping into a coma. Sometimes the body just needs time to recuperate on its own, and that's usually its way of doing so. What my big concern is that we don't know for sure if that's the exact reason, or if it's because Isabella's body is reacting negatively to her injuries and subsequent treatments, preparing for a complete shutdown. We have no way of knowing right now if she's going to wake up and that's what's troublesome."

"What are you exactly trying to say, dad?" Edward inquired.

"Well, if she hadn't slipped into the coma, we would've gotten a better handle on whether her body was responsive to our plan of treatment. We could've changed protocols if need be. But, right now, in her current state, we just aren't sure of anything anymore. The best we can do now is to just continue to monitor her condition, prevent it from getting worse, pray that we've done all we needed to so that she won't take a tragic turn, and hope that she'll come out of her coma soon."

"What does that mean?" Edward inquired again, still not quite understanding.

"It means, son, that we just wait. Until she wakes up, if she does, and in a timely manner, there's nothing more we can do for her now except to keep watch. The sooner she awakens, the better off things will be in her recovery, and the better we can gauge her recovery progress."

Edward casted a brief, disconsolate glance over at Bella, which Carlisle didn't miss. "Edward, you've got to remain strong and positive for her. You can't give up hope. The best thing that any of us can do for her is to remain hopeful that she will get through this rough patch and pray that she'll wake up soon. She needs you to be very strong and fighting for her survival, you hear me. Y'know, just your mere presence may already be helping her. If you're as important to her as she is obviously to you, then she'll respond to you being here for her. But, you've got to be positive and give her encouragement to open those pretty, brown eyes of hers. Trust that it'll have a great impact on her improving."

"Is that what I need to do? I mean does she even know that I'm here? Can she even hear me?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"Yes, son, definitely. I can already see that you've got great affection for her..."

"I love her, dad," Edward boldly proclaimed. "She doesn't know that yet, but I can't deny what I feel for her."

"Okay, then Edward, use the power of that love to bring her back to you."

"How dad? I just can't help but feel defeated every time I look at her. She's just lying here, so weak, broken, and battered, and you tell me there's nothing to do but wait things out and try to bring her back when I can't possibly know how to. I feel utterly helpless."

"You're not helpless, Edward. It's the same thing I told Chief Swan. Don't ever think that she's not going to make it through this. Your outlook and optimism at her making a full recovery is going to be important. Obviously, you two have some unfinished business. Use that as motivation to encourage her to come back to you, to come back to us, those that care most about her, instead of staying in that abyss of a coma. Keep talking to her and telling her that we're ready for her to come back to us and are anxiously waiting for her."

"Will talking to her like that really help?"

"Yes, I believe so. It won't hurt to try. I've been a doctor for nearly 15 years now, son. During that time, I've saved a lot of lives, yes, but I've also seen a lot of miracles happen over the years, none of which had anything to do with myself or any of the other good doctors and nurses treating the various patients . I've learned never to underestimate the power of love, the power of prayer, and the power of good old-fashioned positive thinking."

Edward nodded in acknowledgement, believing that his father's words did ring true. He had heard of stories wherein the simple power of touch from a loved one had brought a person back from the brink of death.

A new determined look graced his features. If it's the last thing he did, he would will Bella to awaken from her coma. He sprang up from his seat and stood over Bella in her hospital bed. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair from her face before bending over to lengthily kiss her on her forehead atop the bandage.

Carlisle looked away, feeling that he was intruding on what was a very intimate moment. He decided it would be a good time to leave the room and give Edward some alone time with Bella.

"Um, okay, son, I'm sure you want some private time with Isabella before her father returns. I'm gonna go find your mom and the other kids and talk to them."

Edward nodded and gave a silent wave, unwilling to turn his attention away from Bella. He stared intently at her face, then stroked it affectionately, while he whispered words of love only meant for her ears.

A couple of days passed with no change and during that time, Bella's mother, Renee, and stepfather, Phil had arrived from Jacksonville, and they and Chief Swan settled into a hotel very close by to the hospital. Edward endured the interrogation by Bella's family and his, and he felt he answered their multitude of questions honestly and to the best of his ability. Rightfully, though, the sudden revelation of his relationship with Bella wasn't anyone's main focus; it was on Bella and her recovery, so Edward knew he was spared for the moment.

Edward hardly left Bella's bedside. He would give her parents their time with her, but he never strayed further than the waiting area on the floor, always waiting for his chance to get right back and visit with her. He was encouraged to take breaks, but he never really could bear to leave Bella for too long.

After a few days of still no change to Bella's condition, despite all of Edward's and her family's efforts, Edward was starting to feel desperate about her state. His father had told him that the longer she stayed comatose, then the higher chance of more damage being done. He felt strongly that he needed to get her to wake soon before it became too late. He spent a more restless night than usual at the hospital thinking all about Bella.

When he woke up this morning, however, he had thought of a plan. He immediately called his sister, Alice, to ask for help.

"Alice, I need a favor."

"Sure, Edward, anything I can do to help," she said over the phone.

"I need my guitar. Can you please bring it here for me?"

"Your guitar? Why?"

"Just bring it here Alice, please...and be quick. Before you get to school okay."

"Okay, okay, Jazz and I will be there in a jiff. You can explain later," Alice quipped.

"Thank you," Edward responded before ending the call.

Less than 20 minutes later, Alice and Jasper arrived at the hospital with Edward's guitar in tow. They received many quizzical looks as they made their way up to the ICU, for which they understood, as they felt very strange bringing in the guitar. They found Edward in his usual chair by Bella's bedside, holding her hand, and talking lovingly to her. Edward was so engrossed with Bella that he hadn't even heard them come in.

Alice and Jasper both cleared their throats, gaining Edward's attention, before Alice spoke, "One guitar asked for and delivered."

Edward let go of Bella's hand, stood and took the case from Jasper. He laid it out on the floor by their feet and opened it, gently pulling out his acoustic guitar.

"Thank you again, Alice, Jasper. Thanks so much. I have to admit you guys got it back here much faster than I would've thought. I really appreciate it."

Before Alice could respond, Jasper answered, "Well, you told your sister here to be quick about it and she used it as the excuse she needed to push her Porsche to its limits. I was pretty scared man."

Alice playfully swatted Jasper, "I really wasn't going that fast. Although, I admit to maybe breaking a few traffic laws. But, you asked for quick service, and I always deliver. Besides, I'm really very curious as to why you need it. The faster I brought it back to you, the sooner my curiosity would be satisfied. I honestly haven't seen you play this thing in a while. You're going to tell us now, right?"

Edward explained as he began to strum and tune the guitar, "It's all very simple really. It's a plan I thought of late last night. Bella loves it when I sing to her, so I thought that a little serenade might just be in order to help her wake up finally. I couldn't very well get a piano in her room, therefore, this guitar is the next best thing."

"Wow! That's really quite romantic, man. You really love this girl, huh?" Jasper remarked.

"I do, Jazz. I know none of you know her very well yet, but there's just something about her. I think you all will understand what I see in her once you guys have a chance to get to know her. She first needs to wake up and get better, though. And I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to urge her to come back to me. We've only just started. She just...she just has to wake up soon."

"I really admire your determination, Edward," Alice began. "Your devotion to Bella is really very touching. I'm rooting for you, bro. I'm praying everything works out. I'm crossing my fingers that your serenade brings her back to you," with that she gave Edward a comforting hug and peck on his cheek.

"Thanks, sis," Edward responded as he broke from his sister's embrace. "I appreciate the support. Well, anything is worth a try at this point. If you would excuse me, no time like now to will her to awake."

"Of course, we'll give you some privacy," Jasper said understandingly. Taking Alice's hand, they quietly left the room.

Edward carried his guitar back to Bella's bedside. Before he sat himself down on his chair and settled in to play and sing, he gave Bella's hand a squeeze and whispered a few words in her ear, telling her about his impending serenade, and how he desperately wanted her to wake for him now.

He knew exactly what song to sing to her, and he began to strum the opening chords of LeAnn Rimes' "I Need You" on his guitar. He started singing the opening lines, pouring every bit of his heart and soul into the words.

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want_

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

Edward didn't realize that after he finished the first chorus, an audience had formed at Bella's hospital room door. They were all just standing there, tightly squeezed in amongst one another, quietly watching, as not to disturb Edward's heartfelt outpouring of emotion to the girl he obviously loved very deeply. It seemed that all the women present were all choking back their tears because of the extremely beautiful sight they were witnessing.

The audience just happened by chance. Bella's father, mother, and stepfather had just returned to Bella's room from breakfast together in the cafeteria and a much needed break from constantly standing watch. When they saw Edward, serenading Bella, they couldn't bear to interrupt, so they stayed by the door.

Alice, apparently, couldn't pass up the opportunity to see Edward singing to Bella, so after initially leaving the room and returning to the waiting area, she immediately dragged Jasper back and they took their positions by the door alongside Bella's family.

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie who just recently arrived, after not seeing Alice and Jasper where they usually were in the waiting area, made their way to Bella's room figuring that's where they'd be and were perplexed at the gathered crowd there. They could hear the music, but still couldn't understand what was happening. Alice told them what Edward was doing and they remained to listen.

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds, rage_

_And it's so amazing_

'_cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

'_cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

As Edward continued to sing, Carlisle came by, as well as a couple of nurses who heard the song coming from Bella's room also joined the group. All were rooting for Edward's beseeching plea to be heard by Bella and thus be the catalyst for her opening her eyes for the first time since the accident, a few days ago.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you_

_I need you_

Edward strummed the last note of the song and belted out the last line of the song and took a deep breath. He rested his guitar on the side of his chair and rubbed his face, surprised that it was wet with tears. He hadn't even realized that his tears had started to fall while he was singing his song. He sat there for a beat, drained by all the emotion it took out of him to sing the song to Bella, before he looked up to the heavens to say a silent prayer hoping that it had worked.

He immediately leapt up then and hovered over Bella's bed. Taking her hand in both of his, he looked for a response from Bella, anything to signal that she was going to wake. When he initially saw nothing, disappointment was written all over his face, and in defeat, he delicately laid his head on Bella's torso ready to sob once more about not receiving the outcome he had hoped for.

Suddenly, Edward felt a squeeze from Bella's hand, and his head quickly jerked up to look upon Bella's face. Her eyelids started fluttering, and he could see her lips start to move. Then she opened her big, brown eyes and stared at Edward in confusion.

A huge smile formed on Edward's face and his heart swelled. "Well hi there, beautiful," he said tenderly.

"Hi, yourself, handsome," Bella replied back with an answering smile, her voice very hoarse, though. "What's going on?" She asked, the words almost a whisper.

"You just woke up, that's what's up. It's been a long time coming. I've been waiting. Or I should say a lot of people have been waiting. I...I gotta go get my dad, and your family's here." Edward said excitedly and abruptly let go of Bella's hand and shot up ready to go break the news to everyone. He was surprised when he finally caught sight of everyone actually already there, crowding by Bella's door.

Carlisle, along with a couple of nurses, made their way through the crowd into the room, and then announced to the group, "I know everyone's excited about the breakthrough Isabella just had, but please, before anything else, give me and my staff some time to complete an examination." He then turned his attention to Edward, "Edward, if you would please, give us a moment."

Edward wordlessly affirmed his cooperation. Before taking his leave, he gave Bella a kiss on her forehead and nose and promised to be back later when he's finally allowed to. Bella's reluctance to have Edward go was written all over her face, but she knew that she didn't really have a choice. Her eyes never left Edward as he picked up his guitar, placed it back in its case, and left the room carrying it. With a last butterfly kiss to Bella, he was out the door. The others, who were previously gathered, had all already dissipated, giving Dr. Cullen privacy to complete his examination of her.

Now that Bella was finally out of her coma, a huge wave of relief settled upon Edward. It had been the miracle he had been praying for. All the tension that he had since Bella's accident just released from his body and he was able to let out a deep, cleansing breath, a breath he felt he had been holding in for the last few days since she had been under. Feeling that he had some time before he could return to Bella, and knowing that he should probably let her family have a chance to visit with her first, he decided to go ahead and let his mom take him home, while both of his siblings and their significant others were ordered to return to the academy, mostly just to give word about the turn of events.

It had been days since he had been home, stubbornly choosing to constantly keep vigil at the hospital. He never once left in the days following Bella's accident. Even Bella's father, mother and stepfather, retreated back to their nearby hotel rooms once in a while, especially to get a good rest, considering that there had been no change in Bella's condition, confident that they would be notified immediately if anything did occur.

He was grateful that his father and mother permitted him to remain at the hospital, his father even pulling some strings to allow him to stay overnight in Bella's room, which wasn't normally authorized. He was also very appreciative for the support of Emmett and Alice, and their significant others, whom, whenever they'd come by to the hospital, had brought him a change of clothes, decent food, and his and Bella's schoolwork, not that Bella could do any, but it helped for him to keep up with his schoolwork and be able to know how to tutor Bella once she was recovered.

When he wasn't inside the room with Bella, he would settle himself in the waiting area, which wasn't the most comfortable place to lay and get some sleep, so undoubtedly it felt good to lie in his own bed. He wanted to rest his eyes for just a minute, but ended up falling asleep, the days of lack of good rest catching up to him.

Esme let him sleep, knowing that Edward needed it to refresh himself, after the long days being at the hospital. She ended up waking him for lunch, and after a hot, home cooked meal, an invigorating shower that he also needed badly, Edward and Esme returned to the hospital. Edward hadn't planned to be away from Bella for so long, but he knew that it was for the best since he definitely needed the break.

They arrived to find that Bella had been moved out of the ICU ward and into another room of her own for recovery. It was a very good sign. They happily made their way to the 8th floor, and over to Bella's room where Renee was standing guard right outside, and after catching sight of Edward, immediately ushered him in.

"She's been asking for you. You go right in there. It's your time with her now," Renee said before closing the door to give them their privacy.

Bella's eyes lit up with delight as soon as she saw Edward approaching. "There you are," her voice much stronger now. "Come here. I was wondering when you'd return. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to keep your promise."

Edward made his way over to Bella's bedside, frankly, quite stunned at her amazing progress. She looked so much healthier, her color having returned. She was sitting up already and no longer looked like the weak and fragile girl Edward saw just 24 hours before. He felt a wave of pride wash over him, knowing that he was the one that brought her back from the coma.

As soon as Edward got close enough to her, Bella immediately grabbed him with her good arm and pulled him close to her for a proper kiss. The kiss ended with both of them breathless.

"Wow," Edward exclaimed. "I guess you're feeling much better, baby."

"Uh, huh," Bella nodded. "It's amazing how waking up from a coma does wonders," she proclaimed with a smirk.

"Well, you look so much better then when I last saw you. I'm so glad...and relieved. I was really worried about you," Edward responded. "Is there anything you need right now? Anything I can get you?"

"No, not right now. I think I've been fussed over enough for today."

"Oh, I can bet," Edward interjected. Both softly chuckled.

"Hey, I just want you to be here with me, okay. I missed you. I know that your mom took you home to take a bit of breather. I guess that was a good thing and what you needed, even though I would've liked you to stay with me. I was told that you hadn't left since you came right over after the accident."

"Well, I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I really did need the break. But, you have me here now and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"Good," Bella's voice dripped with satisfaction.

"I couldn't leave, you know, especially not knowing if you were going to pull through, or wake up when I wasn't around . I made it my mission to get you to try and wake up. To come back to me."

"Well, mission accomplished. It was very good of you Edward Cullen. I heard it all, you know. I remember it all too; you talking to me, reading to me, and I was trying to will myself to wake up every time I heard the sound of your voice, but I just couldn't. Then you sang to me, and I...I just had to make it back," Bella said emotionally, her voice almost breaking. She was choking back sobs that threatened to escape. She didn't want to waste this time with Edward by crying.

Edward leaned in once more and gave Bella a soft kiss. "It makes me so happy that my song brought you back. There's still a lot left for us to do together, y'know."

"Uh, huh, I can imagine, now that I have this amazing boyfriend. I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"Oh yeah, it's been out of the bag, baby. Well, I hope you don't mind terribly. I know it's not the way either one of us wanted everyone to know about us, but there was really no choice after you got hurt. I'm assuming that they all pretty much suspected after my actions that day, anyways. I got so crazy once I found out it was you, and then I felt that I needed to just go ahead and reveal it to your father, once he got to the hospital, so he wouldn't be wary of letting me see you."

"Oh, you must've been subjected to so many questions and a full interrogation by my parents. And what about from your family? I'm sorry that you had to go through that...alone."

"It's no big deal. I would've gone through it anyways, even if they all hadn't found out the way they did. I'm fine. See, I'm unscathed."

"Well, you must know, as far as my parents go, you seemed to have passed with flying colors. They've said nothing but good things, even my stepfather, who's usually a grump about boys. I guess you really showed them how much you cared for me by being here in my time of need."

"Actually, I hope I showed them just how much I love you."

Bella's eyes widened at Edward's words, and tears began to well up at the corners, for which Edward wiped away with his thumbs. He then lovingly stroked her face to reassure her that his words were true.

"You love me?" Bella said incredulously.

"I think I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you that first day in the music room. Come to think of it, I think I knew I loved you before we even met, baby. There was no denying that sense of connection we both felt. And you know what? I plan on showing my love to you every single day from now on." Edward then placed a light kiss on Bella's forehead, before holding her tight in his embrace.

She pulled away, giving him a soft peck on his lips, before giving her own declaration, "I love you too, Edward."

"We're going to be so happy, love," Edward proclaimed as he nuzzled his nose with hers.

Bella suddenly pulled her face away and wide-eyed stated to Edward, "Hey, now that I seem to be completely unavailable, I guess I'm gonna have to turn down Mike Newton's long-standing, open invitation for a date."

A scowl took over Edward's features and he exclaimed in an angry tone, "Who the fuck is Mike Newton and what the hell is he doing asking my girl out?" Bella couldn't help but giggle at Edward's sudden possessiveness causing Edward to add, "What is so funny, exactly?"

"Nothing is funny. You're just very cute when you get jealous. Mike Newton, from back home in Forks. I've known him since we were kids. He's always been persistently asking me out seeing that I wasn't with anybody. My father just actually mentioned him again earlier when he was here. I always just blew off his advances, but now I really have a legitimate excuse to say no. I've got to get you two to meet. It'll be priceless," and Bella giggled once more.

"Well, this Mike Newton better back the hell off. Yeah, I'd love to meet this guy, then I'll fully let him know that you're mine!"

Bella couldn't help but feel so much love and pride over Edward's obvious jealousy of Mike Newton, even though he really had nothing to worry about. Her heart only belonged to him. She did cherish his possessiveness, and knew that she felt exactly the same way about other girls crushing on her Edward, and would probably react the same exact way.

She once again pulled Edward's face close to hers and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way," before smashing her lips to his and they gave themselves over to another heated kiss.


End file.
